Scars of youth
by plutx
Summary: Los recuerdos de nuestra juventud quedarán marcados como cicatrices sobre nuestra piel.
1. New York

**_Hi, ¿Cómo les va?_**

 ** _Bueno, hace mucho que no escribía por aquí, realmente mucho. Pero he regresado con esta nueva idea, lo que verán a continuación es un intro, no muy largo, ni con muchos detalles exactos de lo que va la historia, pero es para que se den una idea, ya más adelante, los capítulos serán más largos y más detallados._**

 _ **La canción que verán abajo es Hurricane de Halsey.**_

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

 _ **En un bar de la ciudad de New York, donde las luces de colores iluminaban a la gran cantidad de personas que bailaba al ritmo de la música, con el aire contaminado por alcohol, el sudor, el humo de los cigarrillos y el olor a sexo. Un grupo de chicas caminaban evitando el contacto con los demás a su alrededor, pues su destino no era la pista, más bien era el escenario que se hallaba frente a esta.**_

━ Demasiada gente para mi gusto━murmuró una de ellas, con el cabello extrañamente lila━

━No te quejes, Rose━le respondió una chica de orbes esmeralda━Todos los viernes son lo mismo.

━Lo sé, pero Maka… El olor, demasiado para mi gusto━murmuró Rose━.

━Pff, las rupturas no te sientan nada bien, Pendragon ━se burló una pelinegra━

━Pellízquenme, Tsubaki se ha burlado de Rose━exclamó dramática una castaña, mientras todas subían al escenario y tomaban su respectivo instrumento.

━Ja Ja, muy graciosa Alice━murmuró Tsubaki acercándose a la batería━ No me culpes si una baqueta llega a tu cabeza durante el show.

━Parece que alguien, se levantó de muy mal humor━sonrío divertida Maka━

━Ha estado así desde que supimos que nos transfirieron━menciono una pelirosa, conectando un par de cables al teclado━La idea que tal vez dejemos Underworld, le pesa demasiado.

━No ayudes, Chrona━sentenció Tsubaki irritada━

━Solo decía.

━Bueno, ¿Por qué no dejamos la charla para después?━Inquirió Alice━Es tiempo del show━sonrío picara, con su bajo entre manos━

━Me parece bien━Maka le correspondió la sonrisa, con su guitarra ya conectada━¿Lista, Rose?

━I'm ready━respondió Rose, mientras deshacía la bomba que había hecho con su goma de mascar━

━Bien, ¿Chrona, Tsubaki? ━miró a sus dos amigas, quienes asintieron en respuesta━

━El micrófono es tuyo, Rose.

━Pff, aquí vamos…━susurró la chica, mientras se colgaba su guitarra y tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos. Las luces las enfocaron con sus distintos colores, mezclándose con la voz de Rosa y notas que todas realizaban.

 _ **Rose:**_ _  
There's a place way down in Bed Stuy_ _  
_ _Where a boy lives behind bricks_ _  
_ _He's got an eye for girls of eighteen_ _  
_ _And he turns them out like tricks_

 _I went down to a place in Bed Stuy_ _  
_ _A little liquor on my lips_ _  
_ _I let him climb inside my body_ _  
_ _And held him captive in my kiss_ _  
_ _And there's a storm you're starting now_ _  
_ _And there's a storm you're starting now_ _  
_ _And there's a storm you're starting_

El publico comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción, dejándose llevar por la suave voz de Rose y Maka en conjunto.

 _I'm wanderlust_ _  
_ _I'm a one night stand_ _  
_ _Don't belong to no city_ _  
_ _Don't belong to no man_ _  
_ _I'm the violence in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane_ _  
_ _Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane_ _  
_ _Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane  
_

 _I went down to a place in Brooklyn_ _  
_ _Where ya tripped on LSD_ _  
_ _And I found myself reminded_ _  
_ _To keep you far away from me_ _  
_ _And there's a storm you're starting now_ _  
_ _And there's a storm you're starting now_ _  
_ _And there's a storm you're starting  
_ _  
_La euforia aumento, cuando Rose comenzaba a moverse también al ritmo de la canción, conquistando la mirada de muchos del sexo opuesto, quienes gritaban aún más fuerte. _  
_ _  
I'm wanderlust_ _  
_ _I'm a one night stand_ _  
_ _Don't belong to no city_ _  
_ _Don't belong to no man_ _  
_ _I'm the violence in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane_ _  
_ _Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane_ _  
_ _Ha ah ah ha ah ah ah_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane  
_ _  
_ _He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me"_ _  
_ _Though lately, I like 'em crazy_ _  
_ _Oh, maybe, you could devastate me_ _  
_ _Little lady, come and fade me_

 _I'm wanderlust_ _  
_ _I'm a one night stand_ _  
_ _Don't belong to no city_ _  
_ _Don't belong to no man_ _  
_ _I'm the violence in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _Come and fade me_ _  
_ _Come and fade me_ _  
_ _I'm a hurricane  
_ _  
_Poco a poco la música fue disminuyendo, comenzando a sonar los aplausos y gritos de la multitud extasiada.

Mientras las chicas se retiraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, si había algo que realmente amaban era tocar y aún más, era el ser escuchadas y ser recibidas de tal forma, no iban a mentir, sabían cuan buenas eran.

━¡Eso salió genial!━Exclamó Chrona━

━¿Genial? Cariño, eso salió mejor que genial━dijo Alice moviendo su cabello hacia atrás como la diva que era━Siempre causamos el mismo efecto. _  
_  
━En especial Rose━Chrona le pico las costillas a su amiga━

━Tsk━chasqueo la lengua━No es nada que no hayan visto ya, la semana pasada Maka los noqueo con ese baile━miró a la susodicha, la cual solo le lanzó una mirada amenazante━No me digas que no es verdad.

━No lo niego━respondió abrochando su chaqueta de cuero━Pero tampoco lo acepto.

━Pff, que lata━murmuró Tsubaki estirando sus brazos━¿Eso será todo po hoy, verdad? Tengo que cubrir mi turno en el billar.

━ Yep, una canción únicamente━respondió Rose━Hemos tocado toda la semana y al parecer, Michael se ha mostrado generoso dejándonos solo tocar una.

━Bueno, entonces me voy. Nos vemos el… lunes━dijo Tsubaki, con algo de molestia en su voz.

━Deja ya de exagerar, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ir a una nueva escuela? ━cuestiono Maka━

━Ja, como se ve que no prestaste atención rubia━se burló Alice, mientras salían del establecimiento━No será una simple escuela como lo es Underworld, no mi querida Maka, iremos a _**Shibusen.**_

Inmediatamente Maka detuvo su andar y miró a sus amigas sorprendida, si era cierto que no escucho del todo bien cuando les informaron que iban a ser transferidas, debido a su reciente conducta.

━Me estas jodiendo━exclamó━M-Me estas jodiendo, Alice. Dime que es un jodida broma tuya.

━No es ninguna broma, Maka━le respondió Chrona, quien terminaba de abotonar su abrigo━El profesor fue lo bastante claro, fuimos transferidas a Shibusen esta semana, por lo tanto, asistiremos el lunes. Tienen la ligera esperanza de que en un colegio de tanto prestigio _, "nos corrijan"._ Tomando en cuenta de que nuestros padres también tienen esa ciega fe en ese colegio de ricos.

━Pues, te recuerdo que tú y Maka son de ese lado━sonrió Rose━

━Cállate, Rosebud━le riño Chrona━

━Tú tam…━comenzó Alice, pero fue callada por la mano de su amiga en su boca━

━Cierra tu puta boca, Alice━gruño entre dientes la chica━Uno no puede confiarte nada, porque luego luego vas a… ¡Auch! ━fue interrumpida por la mordida que le proporciono la castaña━

━No te moleste, solo decía la verdad━respondió tranquilamente━

━¿La verdad? ━inquirió Rose irritada━¡Lo que te dije era para que lo mantuvieras en secreto!

━¡Pero es algo que se merece saber!

━¡No es nada que se deba de saber, nadie debe de enterarse, idiota!

━¡¿Idiota?! ¡La única idiota aquí eres tú!

Ambas chicas empezaron a tirarse pellizcos, empujones, bofetadas y manotazos, mientras que las demás solo miraban cansada la pelea. Alice y Rose llevaban una amistad un tanto extraña, en un segundo podrían ser las mejores amigas y al otro… bueno, pasaba lo que ya se vio.

━¡¿QUIEREN CALMARSE?! ━grito Tsubaki interponiéndose entre ambas━Escuchen muy bien par de estúpidas, no tengo el maldito humor para estar aguantando sus peleas infantiles, no he dormido en 10 horas y todavía tengo que cubrir un turno extra esta noche, gracias a que mi hermano se ha ido a no se donde, así que si no quieren que descargue todo mi estrés en ustedes… ¡CALLEN SU MALDITA BOCA!

Todas la miraban sorprendidas, Tsubaki era conocida por ser muy tranquila y con una gran paciencia, pero esta vez, bueno, es apariencia se había esfumado debido al reciente estrés impuesto en ella.

━Yo… Bueno, ya nos vamos━habló algo nerviosa Alice, mientras tomaba a Rose del brazo y la jalaba hacia lo que las llevaría a la quinta avenida━¡Nos vemos mañana

━¡Hasta mañana!━gritaron Maka y Chrona━

━Bueno, vamos Chrona━murmuró Tsubaki sacando las llaves de su coche━

━Vale━respondió la pelirosa━Nos vemos mañana, Maka~

━Hasta mañana, Chrona━le sonrió la rubia━¿Nos vemos mañana, Tsubaki?

━Si, pero las veré un poco más tarde, necesito recuperar el sueño perdido━respondió mientras abría la puerta del piloto y Chrona subía a la de copiloto━¿Quieres qué te lleve?

━Gracias, pero caminare━señalo el camino por donde habían desaparecido sus amigas━Tengo que ir por Rose, recuerda que cuando sale con Alice, bueno, ambas terminan dormidas en algún punto de la ciudad.

━Ese par de idiotas… En fin, descansa━dijo al subir al auto━

━¡No olvides dejar tus libros en casa! ━grito Chrona, conforme el auto se alejaba━

Maka solo sonrío conforme el auto se alejaba, cuando desapareció de su campo de visión, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar bajo el frío, dejándose llevar por los sonidos que aún se producían a esa hora de la noche. Siguió su camino entre de las ruidosas calles de New York y alrededor de unos treinta minutos, llego a su destino; Times Squere.

De sus bolsillo saco un encendedor rojo y cigarrillo, el cual lo llevo a sus labios y lo encendió inmediatamente, dejando entrar el calor a su cuerpo.

━Shibusen... ━murmuró dejando escapar el humo por sus fosas nasales━¿Qué nos espera ahí?


	2. New girls

**Desclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

Las calles de New York se azotaban en un frío aire, pues a principios de Octubre la temperatura baja aún más. Abordo de un autobús un tanto lleno, dos chicos charlaban tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales, ambos portaban el uniforme de una de las tantas escuelas más prestigiosas de la ciudad.

━Entonces, ¿Cuando lo harán June y tu?━Sonrío uno de los chicos, de piel morena y el cabello en un azul algo claro━

━Por favor, Black━murmuró un albino, de mirada rojiza mientras miraba algo aburrido el paisaje por el vidrio empañado━Te he dicho que no voy a tocar ese tema contigo, eso es entre ella y yo.

━Vamos, Soul━el peliazul coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo━Han salido desde el jardín de niños, no me digas que no esta entre tus planes hacerlo.

━Ah, por qué siento que no me dejaras con esto━murmuró el albino observando la parada, la cual ya no estaba tan lejos de ellos━Vamos, ya llegamos.

Black Star rodó los ojos, sabiendo de sobra que no obtendría esa información tan fácil, tomo sus cosas y se levantó junto a su amigo. Descendieron del vehículo y caminaron por la acera, ignorando el tema antes mencionado y prestando su atención a la noticia que corría por los pasillos de Shibusen; nuevos alumnos se integrarían ese lunes.

━Los rumores dicen que vienen de Underworld━menciono Black Star, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y Soul le igualo━.

━¿Qué?━cuestiono Soul, dejando que el humo del tabaco abandonara sus labios━Dudo que los hayan dejado entrar, en especial si vienen de ahí.

━Solo son rumores━se encogió de hombros el moreno━Ya sabes como son las chicas de nuestra instituto, les encanta esparcir rumores, hasta de la tabla que rechina en el gimnasio.

Soul sonrío, era verdad que en su escuela las chicas no tenían nada más que hacer, solo eran simples huecos con maquillaje y ropa de marca.

Siguieron su camino por la acera, unos metros antes de llegar a las puertas de la escuela, se deshicieron de los cigarros, y con un par de mentas en sus bocas caminaron hasta el portón negro, donde más estudiantes se centraban, esperando el toque de inicio de clases.

Soul y Black Star, atravesaron el mar de gente hasta llegar dentro del enorme edificio, tomaron rumbo hasta el comedor, donde un chico azcabeche y de piel blanca los esperaba.

━Buen día, chicos━saludo el azcabeche, acomodando los cubiertos en una perfecta simetría. Pues el chico era conocido por ser un tanto _"perfeccionista"_ ━.

━Hola Kid━respondieron ambos, tomando asiento frente al chico━.

━¿Ya vieron a las chicas nuevas?━preguntó Kid, desconcertando a sus amigos━Entraron a la oficina del director, no tiene mucho que llegaron, pero fue inevitable que llamarán la atención. Explico, al ver la confusión en sus amigos.

━Así que son chicas━una sonrisa traviesa adorno los labios de Black Star━.

━Cinco, para ser exactos━respondió Kid, doblando un par de servilletas━.

━Interesante━dijo Soul, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos━.

━¿En qué piensas, hermano? ━ le cuestiono Black Star, con el mismo brillo sobresalir en sus ojos━.

━¿Tu padre aún tiene ese conducto en su oficina?

━Si ━sonrió cómplice Kid━Tercer piso, baño de chicos, segundo cubículo con el anunció de: "Fuera de servicio".

━¿Y qué esperamos?━Black Star se levanto rapidamente, seguido de sus amigos. Los tres caminaron hacia las escaleras, que los conducirían a los baños más solitarios de todo el colegio.

* * *

━Por lo que he visto en sus expedientes, las cinco cuentan con buenas notas━dijo un hombre, con el rostro cubierto por el archivo en sus manos━El único problema━menciono bajando el archivo un poco, revelando un par de ojos ámbar━es su conducta.

Las chicas lo miraron con un deje de diversión en sus ojos, pero ninguna dijo nada; Maka solo observaba al hombre frente a ellas con una mirada retadora, Tsubaki miraba sus uñas tranquilamente, Chrona jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, Alice miraba por la ventana, tarareando alguna melodía y Rose solo hacia y deshacía la bomba de chicle.

El director suspiró tranquilamente, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a chicas igual de problemáticas. Dejo el archivo a un lado y tomo cinco sobres beige, con el nombre de cada una en ellos, se los extendió y Maka fue quien los recibió.

━Ahí llevan sus horarios, su tarjeta para el comedor, numero de locker y contraseña. El folio para recoger su uniforme y las actividades extracurriculares que hay, solo saquen el formulario y tachen las que les interese, tienen que entregarlo a la Profesora Marie.

━Hm━murmuró Maka, entregando a cada una el sobre que le correspondía━.

━No lo olviden━las señalo━Están bajo amenaza, al primer problema, se van.

Las chicas solo asintieron, aburridas de escuchar la misma amenaza, tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a retirarse.

━Y Srta. Rose ━le llamó y la chica lo miro sobre su goma de mascar━Su cabello, mañana debe venir de un color no fantasía, no quiero excusas ━ la interrumpió, al ver como la chica fruncía su ceño.

━Señor si señor━ murmuró Rose, antes de salir y dejar solo al director━.

━¿Obtuvieron lo qué querían?━pregunto el director, mientras presionaba un botón y una compuerta en el techo se abría, dejando caer a 3 estudiantes━━Arg, mi espalda━gruño el albino━Kid, quita tu pie de mi cara.

━Lo quitaría, si Black Star quitara su codo de mis costilla, ugh━le respondió el azcabeche con dificultad━No sean nenas━exclamó Black Star, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a sus adoloridos amigos━ ━¿Cómo supiste qué estábamos arriba?━pregunto Kid a su padre, este solo sonrío divertido━

━No dejaban de murmurar━respondió tranquilamente el director━Pero olvidemos que esto paso, tendrían que ir a clase.

━Solo teníamos curiosidad, señor━dijo Soul terminando de acomodar su uniforme━Bueno, podrán saciar su curiosidad en clases, la mayoría de ellas tienen clase con ustedes━señalo la puerta━Ahora, fuera.

━Pff, aburrido━susurró Black Star, molestando al director y ganándose un zape de parte de el mayor━¡Ugh! ¡Creí que ya habíamos superado esto!

━¡Camina, Black Star!━grito el director━.

━¡Ya voy, señor!━reacciono el chico, llevándose a sus compañeros en el proceso━.

━Hm, niños.

* * *

━No, me niego━gruño Rose, al caminar junto a sus amigas, llamando la atención de la mayoría los alumnos━.

━No es una opción, Rose━respondió Maka, buscando el número de su casillero━.

━¡Claro que es una opción!━le riño Rose a su amiga━No teñire mi cabello solo por esta estúpida escuela, tengo mis razones para no hacerlo.

Maka la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica. Las demás sintieron la tensión en el ambiente y decidieron mejor no intervenir.

━No me importa las razones que tengas para no hacerlo, por más que me desagrade esta escuela de estúpidos mimados. Vas a teñirte el maldito cabello, no me importa si tu o si vamos con Blair, es más, si no quieres gastar yo misma te lo tiño, pero vas a quitarte ese color, ¿Entendido?

Rose le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y frunció el ceño, mientras asentía, causando una sonrisa en la rubia.

━Bien, busca tu casillero y mueve tu trasero a clases━dijo antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse al que suponía, era su casillero━.

━Lo teñiremos de otro color, no tiene porque volver a ser tu color━le menciono Alice a su amiga━

━Gracias, Alice━le respondió, con una sonrisa. Busco el número de su casillero y observó su horario━Historia, ¿Y tú?

━Cálculo ━ le sonrío la castaña ━

━Supongo que no nos veremos hasta el almuerzo━habló Tsubaki, acomodando los libros en su mochila━.

━Pff, no me gusta━murmuró Rose━.

━Anímate━dijo Maka, quien le dedico una mirada traviesa a sus amigas━Podemos causar una que otra pequeña travesura.

━Pero, Maka━habló Chrona━El director nos acaba de...

━Shh━le interrumpió la rubia━Se lo que nos dijo ese hombre, pero, podemos hacerlo sin que nos descubran. Después de todo━un brillo de malicia ilumino su mirada━nuestra especialidad es causar problemas.

Las chicas sonrieron cómplices, a excepción e Tsubaki, quien solo rodó los ojos y suspiro no muy convencida, pero mejor no dijo nada, pues conocía a sus amigas y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le gustaba provocar uno que otro problema, pero también debía cuidar de que las cosas no se salieran de control, por algo ella era la más responsable de las cinco.

━Bueno━interrumpió Tsubaki━Tenemos que asistir a clases primero, si no queremos levantar sospechas━dijo tomando a Alice y Maka de los brazos, empezando a caminar hacia su salón━

━¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo━gritaron las tres a la distancia━.

━Bye━respondió sin mucho animo Chrona━.

━Vamos, Chrona━dijo Rose, entrelazando su brazo con el de su amiga━Busquemos el salón 394.

La pelirosa asintió, y juntas caminaron en dirección contraria al trío.

* * *

━¿Aquí es?━preguntó Tsubaki, frente a la puerta de madera━.

━¿Acaso no ves los números en la pizarra?━rodó los ojos Alice━.

━¿Quieren callarse? Estamos llamando demasiado la atención━señalo Maka, atravez del pequeño cuadro de vidrió de la puerta, que mostraba el interior del salón, donde la mayoría de los alumnos las miraba curiosos.

━Rayos━murmuraron Tsubaki y Alice━.

━Cierren la boca, el viejo viene para acá ━murmuró Maka, mordiendo su labio inferior, señal de estar nerviosa.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con un traje café, se acercó a la puerta y les dirigió una mirada un tanto molesta antes de dejarlas pasar.

━Ubiquen sus lugares, rápido━dijo, volviendo su atención al tema que estaba explicando━.

Las tres se quedaron inmóviles junto a la puerta, Tsubaki y Alice divisaron un par de asientos en la segunda fila, dos puestos hasta atrás, dejando a Maka algo molesta y caminando hacia la primera fila, se sentó delante de un chico albino, el cual la miraba un tanto curioso.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, claro, a excepción de que cuando Maka y el extraño chico albino tuvieron una riña, gracias a que el profesor preguntó algo a la chica, la cual estaba tan distraída que no supo la respuesta que el hombre pedía, avergonzada, sufrió las burlas de Soul. Maka no respondió, estaba conteniendo su enojo, si había algo que ella detestaba eran las burlas. Alice y Tsubaki la observaron discretamente, mandando miradas preocupadas una a la otra. La mayoría de las clases fueron así, Maka respondiendo y Soul burlándose de ella, fuera lo que hiciera.

Una vez que la clase dio por terminado, los alumnos empezaron a salir rapidamente hacia la siguiente clase; Maka caminaba a la puerta, con un par de libros extra entre sus brazos, sus amigas la esperaban en la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, Soul paso a su lado, chocando su hombro con el de ella, provocando que sus libros cayeran al suelo, el albino solo solto una pequeña risa, Maka recogió rapidamente sus libros y se levanto aún más molesta.

━ Imbécil ━ murmuró━

━Disculpa, ¿Pero cómo me llamaste?━preguntó algo molesto Soul, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a la chica━

Maka sonrío burlona.

━I-m-b-e-c-i-l, ¿Acaso ahora eres sordo?━le retó ella━

Soul frunció el ceño, si había algo que no le gustaba era ser insultado y mucho menos por una chica como ella. A paso lento se acerco hasta donde Maka estaba, lo suficiente cerca para que sus narices chocaran, a pesar de que ella era un tanto más baja que el.

━Haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿De acuerdo? No es muy _cool_ pelear por una tontería como esta.

Maka bufó y Soul solo sonrió, mostrando una dentadura completamente blanca.

━No pongas esa sonrisa, niño bonito━Maka lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, provocando sorpresa en el albino y una sonrisa traviesa en ella ━No tienes razón, no es una tontería. Te burlaste de mi y cariño, _**nadie se burla de mi.**_

La mirada esmeralda de Maka se volvió gélida, chocando con la rubí de Soul, la cual desbordaba diversión.

━Lo siento, nena━Soul llevo sus manos hasta las de la chica, deshaciendo el agarre en su camisa━Pero ese _alguien,_ puedo ser yo. Y dejame decirte algo━dijo, pegando sus labios a la oreja de la chica━Yo soy quien manda aquí, así que no intentes algo o de lo contrario, te saldrá muy caro.

Maka gruñó ante la acción, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Soul ya se había alejado de ella, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostros abandono el aula.

━¡Imbécil!━grito Maka, caminando hasta sus amigas, quienes habían observado la escena un tanto sorprendidas ━¿Qué? ¿Se van a quedar como idiotas todo el día?

━N-No, nosotras...━balbuceo Alice━.

━E-Es que...━le siguió Tsubaki━.

━ Muévanse ━dijo Maka, caminando rapidamente por el pasillo━.

Alice y Tsubaki no perdieron el tiempo y siguieron a la rubia furiosa, que iba gritando improperios a los estudiantes que se le atravesaban.

La mente de Maka solo ocupaba un pensamiento:

 _"Destruir a ese estúpido albino."_

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Cómo les va?**

Bueno, una cosa que quería aclarar... La personalidad de los personajes será un tanto, alterada.

 **¿Por qué? Bueno, es un mundo alterno, por obvias razones, no van a manejar la misma personalidad que llevan en el mundo de la serie original, ejemplo; No veremos taaaaaaaan seguido los ataques de Kid por la simetría y Chrona no será taaaaaaan tímida y sabrá lidiar con muchas cosas.**

 **Bue, espero se haya entendido como iré manejando esto.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**


	3. What's Your Name?

━¿Puedo escoger entre toda esta comida?━preguntó Rose con una bandeja vacía entre sus manos, sus ojos desbordaban emoción al ver tanta comida, si había algo que le fascinara era la comida.

━Todo lo que guste, señorita━le sonrío amablemente el señor de la cafetería━

━¡Esto es genial!━chilló extasiada━Entonces, deme un poco de pollo, también crema de champiñones, no olvide una ensalada por favor, sí, con aderezo de arándano y un poco de carne también, término medio... ¡Oh! Y una limonada también, por favor~

El señor solo soltó una pequeña risa y le sirvió su orden, la pequeña Rose le causo ternura, pues sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por la vergüenza, debido a que llamó la atención de los alumnos que iban detrás de ella.

━Gracias ━murmuró tomando la bandeja entre sus manos, apresuro sus paso y después de pasar su tarjeta con la cajera, miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigas, las cuales parecían haberse esfumado.

Frunció el ceño y camino entre todos lo alumnos, ganándose una que otra mirada sobre ella, decidió ignorarlos y siguió buscando una mesa disponible, pero su fuerte fue nula, pus todo el comedor estaba atascado.

━ ¡Rose!━escucho su nombre y buscó con la mirada a quien le había llamado━¡Por acá, Rose!

━ ¡Chrona!━ una sonrisa delineo los labios de la chica al ubicar a su amiga, camino inmediatamente hacia ella. Chrona se encontraba acompañada de Alice en la puerta que guiaba a los estudiantes al patio━

━¿De verdad vas a comer todo eso?━preguntó curiosa la castaña, dejando pasar a Rose━

━Obviamente━le respondió mientras caminaban hacia donde se suponía estarían las demás━.

━Todas sabemos que Rose posee un gran estomago━menciono divertida Chrona, Alice solo bufó y murmuró un _"y no engorda nada, maldita suerte"_ ━

━¿Y dondé se supone qué estaban...?━curiosa les cuestiono Rose━

━Buscando un lugar tranquilo donde comer━respondió Chrona, señalando un par de mesas alejadas del resto, donde las demás ya esperaban━

━Así que por esto me dejaron sola━exclamó Rose, al tomar asiento frente a Tsubaki━

━No supimos en que salón terminaste━la miró Maka, mientras mordía la pajilla de su malteada━Era tarea de Chrona estar contigo, ella fue quien te perdió de vista.

La mencionada se sonrojo y miró su sándwich como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

━La verdad no importa━Rose respondió antes de llevarse un bocado de pollo a la boca━Las clashes fueron divertidas

━Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena━le regaño Tsubaki, mientras pasaba una servilleta por la cara de Rose, provocando un par de risas de las demás.

━Lo shiento━murmuró algo apenada Rose, sosteniendo la servilleta que Tsubaki le había plantado en la boca━ ¿Y qué haremos después?

━Bueno, Michael pasará por nosotras y después iremos al departamento, terminarán los deberes que nos dejen aquí y luego ensayaremos un poco, por la noche...━contestó Maka, levantando su tenedor y haciendo dibujos al aire de su plan━.

━No sé si nos de tiempo, Maka━la interrumpió Tsubaki━Recuerda que estas primeras clases nos han dejado varios proyectos, la mayoría para cuando termine esta semana.

Maka suspiró cansada, al escuchar a su mejor amiga recordar sus actividades escolares, los planes de la rubia se extinguieron.

La más pequeña del grupo miró a su amiga y le dedico una sonrisa para tratar de animarla, Maka le correspondió pero su sonrisa fue algo floja.

* * *

ℛose caminaba por los pasillos sin evitar llamar la atención de los chicos que estaban ahí, sonrío mientras centraba su vista en su libro. Era verdad que Rose era a veces una chica tímida, pero usualmente con sus amigas era todo lo contrario; su ego se multiplicaba por mil y se descontrolaba por completo.

━Eso se ve interesante━ Rose recobro el sentido y miró a su lado izquierdo━.

El chico caminaba a la par de ella, su cabello castaño caía sobre su frente y una tímida sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, eso logró provocar ternura a la pequeña Rose.

━Realmente lo es━respondió ella, deteniéndose━¿Qué hacías espiando?━le cuestiono al cruzarse de brazos━

━No estaba espiando━el chico se inclino a su altura━Curioseaba.

Rose notó que aquel chico era mucho más alto que ella, casi una cabeza━Bueno, no deberías curiosear al rededor de otros━dijo, abriendo su mochila y guardando el libro━Puede ser muy incomodo.

El chico solo sonrió, Rose carraspeo algo incomoda, el hecho de que solo sonriera le daba algo de nervios.

━Bueno, tengo que...

━¿Cual es tu nombre? ━le corto━

Ella lo miró entrecerrando la mirada, era un chico con pinta de pasivo y ella no soportaba chicos así.

━Rose━fue lo único que salio de sus labios antes de alejarse a la que sería su siguiente clase━.

━ _Rose_ ━murmuró para si mismo el castaño━Es un lindo nombre.

Con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Maka observaba a la pequeña del grupo, al finalizar las clases la habían llevado a rastras hacía el salón más cercano. La pequeña soltaba patadas e insultos a sus amigas mientras caminaban al lugar, Tsubaki le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara lloriquear.

Ahora las cuatro chicas dispersas entre ambos sillones del salón, cada quien con una revista entre sus dedos.

Rose se encontraba con sus cabello cubierta de papel aluminio, resoplo cansada. Le gustaba pintar su cabello en colores fantasía, desde que se había ido de casa fue la primera cosa que hiso, pero ahora debía deshacerse de ello por mantenerse en una escuela.

Centro toda su atención en la revista que Alice le había dado, no era muy interesante, ya era un poco vieja la versión, pero estaba bien para entretenerse.

* * *

La música resonaba a todo volumen, las personas dejaban que sus cuerpos fueran guiados por el ritmo. Una cabellera pelirroja sobresalía entre la multitud, movía sus caderas de forma lenta y seductora, deslizando sus manos por su larga cabellera, el sudor corriendo por su piel y su mente totalmente perdida entre el ritmo y el alcohol.

Sus amigas, al igual que ella estaban dispersas entre la multitud, dejando volar su mente, pues su primera semana en Shibusen no había sido tan mala, pero si muy agotadora.

Miró sobre su hombro y una mirada familiar choco con la suya, se detuvo inmediatamente al reconocerlo, dio media vuelta y enfrente a aquel chico.

Un albino miraba algo molesto a la pelirroja, llevo la cerveza a sus labios y alzó una ceja interrogante al ver como la chica lo miraba algo desconcertada.

 _Azul vs Rubí._

Rose suspiró molesta y rapidamente se alejo del campo de visión del albino, no quería nada que ver con ese idiota, suficiente era con verlo en la escuela.

Soul vio a la pelirroja irse, suspiró cansado y abandono la barra, tomo a su novia y la llevó hasta la pista donde ambos comenzaron a bailar.

La ojiazul caminaba esquivando a cada persona que se le atravesaba y a quienes no se quitaban, bueno, terminaban en el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras para abandonar el bar, pero el agarre en su muñeca le impidió seguir su huida.

━¿Pero qué...?━miró al dueño de aquel agarre━Tú.

El chico castaño sonrío al saber que lo recordaba.

━¿Pensabas irte?━ preguntó el chico y la pelirroja asintió━ ¿Pero por qué? Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo.

Rose se sonrojo levemente al saber que fue observada.

━Es solo que no me siento bien━él la miró interrogante━Son.. cosas mías.

━Bueno, entonces vamos━Rose alzó una ceja y luego sintió como la jalaban hacía la salida━.

━¿Qué? ¡Oye espera!━le gritó intentando zafarse pero le fue inútil━¿A dondé me llevas?

━A un lugar mejor que este━el chico le dedico una sonrisa━.

Rose lo miró con algo de desconfianza, ese chico realmente era extraño, pero eso extraño le agradaba, un poco, solamente.

━Oye━le llamó al salir━Ahora que lo veo, no se tu nombre.

Él la miró.

━ _Evan. Me llamo Evan._


End file.
